


Mekar

by Lingkarano



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Kikuromonth2017, M/M, Week 1, angsty, kikuromonth, university student
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingkarano/pseuds/Lingkarano
Summary: Kuroko telah berkuliah di jurusan Sastra Jepang selama setahun. Dan di penghujung semester musim dingin, Kuroko terkenang akan masa lalunya bersama Kise.





	Mekar

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fiksi ini.
> 
> Untuk event Kikuromonth2017, week 1 dengan tema Hanahaki Disease.  
> Maaf jadinya telat.
> 
> Sebenarnya saat tahu ada tema Hanahaki Disease di kikuromonth, saya tertarik untuk baca ficnya, tapi sekarang malah bikin ficnya. Tapi fic saya masih amatir. Mohon dukungannya.

 

Kuroko melangkah menuju kampusnya, sebuah kampus swasta di Tokyo tempatnya menimba ilmu. Dan ada pemandangan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya di jalanan dekat kampusnya, atau sebenarnya Kuroko kenal seseorang dari pemandangan baru itu. Rambut pirang adalah hal yang pertama kali disadarinya, lalu senyum ceria itu, dan tubuh atletis yang dibalut pakaian modis, menjulang tinggi sepanjang dua meter dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Ada papan iklan baru di jalanan yang biasa Kuroko lewati, dan salah satu modelnya adalah orang yang dikenalnya, Kise Ryouta dua dimensi berdiri di ujung tempat Kuroko berdiri. Kuroko berhenti sejenak di depan papan iklan tersebut. Ada tiga model lain selain Kise Ryouta yang berjejer di papan iklan, satu laki-laki, dua perempuan, dan tentu saja Kuroko tidak kenal pada model lainnya. Semua model itu sedang mengenakan pakaian untuk musim semi yang menyasar pada anak-anak muda, dan tentu saja papan iklan merek pakaian itu sedang menarget mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus tempat Kuroko belajar sebagai sasaran penjualannya. Ini baru awal bulan Maret, masih termasuk musim dingin, tapi bulan depan memang sudah memasuki musim semi. Kuncup-kuncup kecil bunga sakura sekarang sudah mulai bermunculan untuk menyambut musim semi. Pantas saja produk-produk musim semi sudah mulai gencar berpromosi untuk mempengaruhi calon konsumennya.

Kuroko kembali mengarahkan mukanya pada gambar dua dimensi Kise. Kise mengenakan padanan dua buah kaos putih dan biru keabuan berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan bawahan celana jeans berwarna gelap. Kise terlihat keren di papan iklan itu. Baru kali ini Kuroko melihat Kise menjadi model pakaian bermerek di papan iklan jalanan. Biasanya, wajah Kise hanya tampil sebatas di majalah-majalah yang Kuroko lihat di minimarket.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas yang berkabut karena cuaca dingin.

_‘Kise-kun apa kabar? Sepertinya karir modelmu sedang berkembang. Selamat Kise-kun.’_

Sudah lama Kuroko tidak mengetahui kabar Kise. Terakhir kali Kise mengirim pesan teks padanya saat tahun baru dan saat ulang tahun Kuroko pada Januari lalu. Dan terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka saat musim panas tahun lalu, saat reunian klub basket SMP Teiko yang diinisiasi oleh Momoi. Sekarang Kuroko memang jarang bertemu dengan teman klub basket SMPnya, paling juga ketemu Aomine, Momoi, dan Murasakibara di pertandingan basket liga universitas. Hanya mereka berempat yang masih bertahan dengan klub basket. Aomine dan Momoi lagi-lagi satu kampus dan masuk klub basket lagi sebagai Ace dan manajer. Dan saat reuni tahun lalu, Aomine mengumumkan kalau dia dan Momoi akhirnya berpacaran. Well, Kuroko tidak kaget sih, karena Aomine dan Momoi memang selalu bersama sejak kecil. Sedangkan Kise, setelah lulus SMA, memilih fokus ke karir modelnya dan tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang universitas. Tapi dari bentuk tubuh Kise yang atletis di papan iklan, sepertinya Kise masih bermain basket walaupun tidak ikut pertandingan liga. Midorima sekarang masuk fakultas kedokteran dengan jadwal yang padat, dia masih bermain basket tapi tidak mengikuti klub basket. Akashi melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri dan mengambil jurusan bisnis, katanya untuk belajar meneruskan usaha bisnis keluarganya. Karena itu Momoi mengadakan reuni di musim panas saat Akashi sedang libur musim panas dan pulang ke Jepang.

Well, sudah setengah tahun Kuroko tidak bertemu Kise. Kise yang di papan iklan terlihat sedikit berubah dari waktu Kuroko terakhir bertemu. Potongan rambutnya berubah, dan Kise terlihat lebih percaya diri dan lebih dewasa. Kuroko melangkah mundur untuk mengambil jarak, lalu Kuroko mengambil foto Kise di iklan tersebut.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Kuroko.”

Kuroko menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

“Furihata-kun.”

Furihata terlihat sedang memegang tiga buah buku yang akan dipinjamnya. Kuroko juga memegang tiga buah buku yang baru saja melewati pemindaian _counter_ peminjaman. Empat hari lagi UAS akan dimulai. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang rajin berdatangan ke perpustakaan untuk menambah bahan yang akan dipelajari.

“Kuroko juga meminjam maksimal buku perpus ya. Kita sama.” Furihata memulai percakapan sambil memindai buku-bukunya di _counter_ peminjaman.

“Untuk persiapan UAS, Furihata-kun.”

“Apa kamu langsung pulang habis ini.  Ayo kita pulang bareng.”

Furihata dan Kuroko pulang bareng sambil ngobrol. Furihata dan Kuroko sudah berteman sejak SMA. Mereka juga bergabung di tim basket yang sama sejak SMA. Mereka juga sama-sama masuk unit kegiatan perpustakaan di SMA. Tempat tinggal mereka juga tidak terlalu berjauhan. Walau sekarang mereka satu kampus, tapi Furihata dan Kuroko beda jurusan. Furihata mengambil jurusan Biologi, dan Kuroko mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang. Karena itu mereka tidak selalu pulang bareng tiap saat karena perbedaan jadwal kuliah. Kalaupun mereka pulang bareng biasanya karena habis latihan bareng di klub basket kampus. Dan karena sebentar lagi UAS, klub basket diliburkan sampai selesai UAS.

“Kuroko, apa kamu sudah lihat papan iklan baju itu. Modelnya kan salah satu Kiseki no Sedai, temanmu yang sering mampir ke Seirin itu kan,” kata Furihata sambil menunjuk iklan saat mereka baru keluar kampus dan menuju halte bus.

“Hmmm, namanya Kise Ryouta,” Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Wah, hebat sudah menjadi model merek baju terkenal. Tapi kenapa tidak kelihatan lagi ya di liga basket?”

“Kise-kun tidak lanjut ke universitas. Katanya mau fokus ke dunia modelling.”

“Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kemampuan basketnya sangat bagus, apalagi dia bisa meniru kemampuan basket pemain lain.”

“Itulah kehidupan Furihata-kun. Kita harus memilih. Mungkin setelah kita selesai kuliah, kita juga akan fokus pada pekerjaan dan berhenti main basket.”

Furihata menggeleng,”Itu tidak mungkin. Aku suka basket. Setelah bekerja pun aku pasti akan main basket. Aku yakin.”

Kuroko berkedip, kemudian tersenyum melihat semangat dari temannya itu, “Kau benar Furihata-kun. Aku rasa, aku juga tidak akan pernah berhenti bermain basket.”

_‘Kise-kun juga, biarpun dia fokus menjadi model, sepertinya dia juga tidak berhenti bermain basket. Begitu juga dengan Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun. Semuanya tetap menyukai basket walaupun kita semua terpisah dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi karena basket juga kita semua saling terhubung.’_

 

~~~~~~~

 

Senin pagi dan hari pertama UAS, Kuroko habis begadang belajar semalaman dan sedikit kekurangan tidur. Dia berjalan menuju kampus sambil mengingat materi kuliah. Dan Kuroko kembali berhenti di depan papan iklan baju itu dan menatap Kise sebentar. Kuroko menghembuskan nafas. Memorinya teringat pada kenangan silam menjelang UAS saat SMP.

“Kurokocchi ajari aku. Aku tidak mengerti soal ini.”

“Maaf Kise-kun, kalau soal matematika, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti.”

“Kalau begitu ajari aku soal Sejarah Jepang dan Bahasa Jepang.”

“Lalu matematikanya bagaimana?”

“Yah, nanti aku usahain minta diajarin Midorimacchi.”

Kise-kun itu, tiap menjelang ujian suka merajuk minta diajari. Bahkan saat SMA juga kadang dia minta diajari saat menjelang UAS, padahal sekolah mereka berbeda. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada rajukan minta diajari lagi dari Kise. Mungkin Kise memang kesulitan belajar dari buku makanya dia berhenti dari sekolah tinggi formal dan memilih fokus ke dunia modelling. Beruntung sekali Kise tidak merasakan lagi capeknya belajar untuk UAS. Bukannya Kuroko mau mengeluh sih, sebenarnya Kuroko suka juga dengan kehidupan universitasnya. Dan jurusan sastra Jepang yang ditempuhnya sesuai dengan minatnya. Nilai-nilainya waktu kuliah juga lebih baik daripada saat di SMA. Akh, Kuroko berkedip sekali dan kembali berjalan menuju kampus.

_‘Fokus. Fokus pada ujian’_

 

~~~~~~~

 

Kuroko pulang siang setelah menyelesaikan satu ujiannya. Saat mendekati papan iklan baju Kise, Kuroko melirik sebentar.

_‘Aku sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya.’_

Kuroko seakan-akan melapor pada Kise dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Kuroko kembali berjalan pulang menuju halte bus.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Selasa pagi, Kuroko kembali berjalan dari halte bus menuju kampusnya untuk mengikuti UAS. Dan disitu, dia kembali berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah Kise di papan iklan jalanan. Entahlah, menatap wajah model seperti Kise terasa menyegarkan pikirannya di pagi hari. Apalagi melihat senyuman Kise di gambar itu. Well, sebenarnya senyuman Kise saat menjadi model tentu saja berbeda dengan senyuman aslinya.

Kuroko ingat semua senyuman Kise. Senyuman Kise yang meremehkannya saat Kise mengajak taruhan mendapat poin terbanyak saat pertandingan latihan melawan SMP Komagi. Lucunya, setelah selesai pertandingan, Kise berubah 180 derajat dan memberinya senyuman lebar penuh kekaguman sambil memanggilnya Kurokocchi. Kuroko ingat waktu Kise tersenyum dengan semangat saat Kise berhasil menjadi pemain starter, “Ini semua berkat latihan membara dari Kurokocchi,” kata Kise dengan wajah berkilau. Kise juga tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul dirinya saat mereka berhasil memenangkan turnamen nasional musim panas untuk pertama kalinya. Atau senyuman lega saat Kise berhasil menemukannya di SMA Seirin. Atau senyuman terpaksa tapi terasa sedih sambil berkata “Aku senang bisa bermain bersama lagi dengan Kurokocchi.” Kuroko juga ingat saat Kise tersenyum padanya yang berada bangku penonton sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangan setelah mengalahkan Haizaki, terasa seperti senyuman terimakasih dan kelegaan karena berhasil menepati janji untuk menjadi lawan tanding di winter cup. Kise tersenyum saat Kuroko mengatakan kalau mereka rival. Kise tetap tersenyum padanya walaupun baru saja kalah di pertandingan winter cup. Senyum Kise saat ulang tahun Kuroko. Senyum Kise saat mereka berhasil mengalahkan Jabberwock. Dan banyak senyuman Kise lainnya.

“Uhuk-uhuk”

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk dan menyadarkannya dari kenangan masa lalu. Kuroko mengeratkan syalnya untuk lebih menghangatkan lehernya. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama Kuroko berhenti disini, pantas saja tubuhnya terasa dingin karena berdiri di jalanan seperti ini. Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya menuju kampus agar tidak terlambat mengikuti ujian.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Tiap hari Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk melirik papan iklan pakaian yang dikenakan Kise. Bahkan tiap pergi dan pulang dari kampus. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya dengan Kise menyeruak dan membuat Kuroko tersenyum. Dahulu buat Kuroko, kejadian-kejadian itu terasa biasa saja. Tapi sekarang, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, kejadian-kejadian biasa itu berubah menjadi kenangan manis.

“Hei Kuroko, kamu sepertinya selalu melihat iklan itu,” ujar Furihata saat menemaninya berjalan dari kampus menuju halte bis. Kebetulan hari ini mereka pulang di jam yang sama dan tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin saat Kuroko membeli _vanilla milkshake_.

“Jangan-jangan kamu tertarik untuk membeli baju itu untuk musim semi nanti. Atau apa karena Kise Ryouta yang menjadi modelnya?”

Kuroko terbatuk.

“Dia temanku. Jadi wajar kan aku memperhatikannya. Maksudku... aku juga sedikit bangga karena ada temanku yang bisa jadi model.”

“Dan iklannya juga _eyecatching_ ,” tambah Kuroko setelah tadi jeda sebentar.

“Hei Kuroko, bagaimana kalau pas libur musim semi nanti, kita ke toko baju itu? Mungkin kita bisa dapat diskon karena kita kenalan Kise Ryouta. Atau minta diskon saja ke Kise Ryouta.”

Kuroko langsung pasang muka datar karena ide Furihata tersebut.

“Kise-kun itu cuma modelnya. Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau kenalan model bisa dapat diskon baju juga.”

“Kan siapa tau Kuroko. Mungkin kita bisa ajak Kise juga untuk belanja bareng.”

Kuroko ingat dulu dia pernah berbelanja baju bersama Kise, dan Kise sangat heboh memilihkan baju untuknya. Jadi tidak.

“Uhuk-uhuk”

Kuroko mulai terbatuk-batuk, dan durasinya cukup lama. Kuroko juga kesulitan bernafas. Kesehatannya memang menurun akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena begadang buat belajar. Atau juga karena sekarang musim pancaroba dari musim dingin ke musim semi. Kuroko membetulkan letak syalnya agar menutupi leher dengan sempurna untuk menjaga kehangatan tenggorokannya.

“Kuroko, keliatannya sakitmu cukup parah,” Furihata terlihat khawatir.

“Jaga kesehatanmu. Tidurlah lebih cepat nanti malam. Dan minum obat batuk,” Furihata memberi nasehat dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kuroko.

Dan malam itu Kuroko tidur lebih cepat setelah jam menunjukkan jam 12 malam.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Hari terakhir UASnya Kuroko. Setelah hampir dua minggu menjalaninya, akhirnya Kuroko bisa bebas dari semua kejenuhan belajar. Kuroko merasa senang semuanya berakhir dan akhirnya liburan musim semi tiba. Kuroko mengembalikan semua buku pinjamannya ke perpustakaan dan setelah itu dia kembali meminjam dua buah novel untuk dibacanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang saat libur musim semi. Setelah itu Kuroko mampir ke gedung olahraga basket kampus hanya untuk bermain sebentar. Sebenarnya hari ini hari Rabu. Walaupun ini hari terakhir Kuroko menjalani UAS, tapi secara keseluruhan, UAS kampus ini sebenarnya berakhir hari Jumat. Yah, pantas saja gedung olahraga basket sepi tidak ada orang. Kuroko hanya ingin melepas kangen sebentar sama olahraga kesukaannya sebelum ia berlibur panjang. Kuroko meletakkan tas dan jaketnya dekat tiang ring basket dan mulai bermain. Dan saat matahari terbenam, Kuroko menyudahi permainannya dan mengembalikan bola basketnya ke gudang. Kuroko membungkuk di depan gedung olahraga basket sebagai simbolik ucapan terimakasih dan perpisahan akhir semester.

Kuroko kembali berjalan keluar kampus. Dan papan iklan itu lagi. Kuroko berhenti sebentar di depan papan iklan itu dan menatap gambar Kise. Kuroko ingat wajah ceria Kise kalau selesai ujian dan berteriak ekspresif “liburan, aku datang.” Tangan kanan Kuroko mulai menggapai dan menyentuh gambar Kise di papan iklan.

“Kangen,” bisiknya pelan.

Dan setelah itu Kuroko merasa lemas, pusing, dan mual. Kuroko mulai terbatuk-batuk dan merasa akan muntah. Rasanya tercium bau wangi. Tapi dari mana.. Kuroko melangkah mendekati pohon dan menundukkan tubuhnya. Dari batukan-batukannya terasa ada yang tercekat di tenggorokan, lalu keluarlah muntahan. Tapi aneh, bukan sari makanan yang berasal dari pencernaannya yang keluar. Tapi satu... dua... tiga... bunga. Bunga berwarna kuning cerah. Yang keluar bersamaan dengan cairan saliva. Kuroko menegakkan badan dan berusaha menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengatur nafas.

“Eh, apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kamu perlu ke ruang kesehatan.” Seorang mahasiswi yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya terlihat khawatir kepadanya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menanganinya.” Jawab Kuroko singkat sambil cepat meninggalkan mahasiswi itu.

Aneh. Sakit macam apa ini. Rasanya Kuroko tidak memakan yang aneh-aneh hari ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Bersambung. 
> 
> Sebenarnya idenya masih panjang. Mungkin akan disambung lagi setelah Kikuromonth. Maaf terasa OOC. Dan sebenarnya saya masih bingung sama karakter Furihata Kouki, tapi karena sepertinya yang cocok jadi teman kampus Kuroko di cerita ini adalah Furihata, jadi yah dipake aja.


End file.
